1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of backup software for backing up computer system data, and more particularly, to a system and method for efficiently configuring a plurality of backup policies with information specifying which data blocks each backup policy should backup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies and organizations typically use backup software that executes to backup data from computer systems onto backup storage devices. Preserving backup copies of computer system data can help to protect the data. For example, if a computer system crashes or the data becomes corrupted, the data can be restored from a backup copy. A backup copy can also be used to restore the data to a state as it existed at a previous point in time if necessary.
The backup software may be executable to perform different kinds of backup operations, such as full backups and incremental backups. To perform a full backup, the backup software may store a complete copy of the data on the backup storage device. To perform an incremental backup, the backup software may store only the data that has changed since the previous backup operation was performed. The previous backup operation may be either a full backup or another incremental backup.